


A Needle in a Haystack

by CX100 (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 12+, Abuse, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Different POV’s, G.Wash is sweet, How Do I Tag, M/M, Slave Alex, might work out since this story isn’t modern, protectalex2k17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CX100
Summary: Alex has been a slave to King George since he had gone to America. He was captured and shipped to Britain where he served the king. He had to be thankful to serve for the king at least. Others were given to lots of farmland owners. Yet he’s been miserable. He’s a dish boy and a massage deliverer. He is only ever on a break when he can sneak off to the library. He’s officially 19 but still serves under his majesty. When a special visitor comes to the kings kingdom Hamilton’s life is changed forever. When the man of blue shows up at the palace.Alexander’s life is changed forever.





	1. The Man of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you all know if I stop updating after the third update I’ve given up. If I continue past that then this will be ongoing. As of now it’s more of an ill update when I can situation.

Alex was in uniform as usual. The king would request his services any moment, so he waited outside the kings study for his name to be called. He heard the familiar sound of ‘His Majesty’ calling his name. Alex entered the room “at your service, your majesty” he bowed and stood back up and rubbed at the scar on his neck with a number signifying he was a slave.

  “I have a guest arriving today, and you being the only one here smart enough I’d like you to show him around and take him to his room. I entrust you with this job and trust you won’t fail. If you mess up then you will be punished accordingly. That is all servant, run along” George waved the young man off hurriedly.

  Alex sped walked in perfect posture to the front entrance. He adjusted his white suit. It was fancy for a servant. It had a white shirt and red pants with a red vest And a white coat with red lining. It was to fancy for a slave, obviously bought because he was white. The only reason he fit under slave catagory was because he was a bastard and an orphan. When he opened the door his heart thumped louder. He swore if it thumped any harder the man in front of him would hear it. Alex looked man up and down. A man with a white undershirt, black pants, white stalkings, a opal blue coat and a matching hat was standing there.

  “Good evening young man. Is King George available” The man took off his hat and bowed to Alex. Alex was speechless and was blushing. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and stared down.

  “His Majesty is not available right now and has informed me to show you around and take you to your room”Alexander said bowing back “My name is Alexander Hamilton and I will be showing you around” Alex said with a faint smile. He led the man into the palace and motioned the guards to close the doors as the man entered. The entrance seemed to wow the man, but he eventually he was pulled from the daze.

  “I am General George Washington. Not that it matters to you, but I am on business trying to convince King George to agree to a peace treaty” he said placing his hat back on. He stepped forward and smiled. His dark skin shined in the lighting. Alex was in awe He smiled brightly at the idea of no war. It had always bothered him that His Majesty thought that war was the only way to settle the argument between the two countries. He looked back at Washington  and led him around. First he lead him to the dining room “Every night you have the choice to eat in your room or here. The king will never join unless you are told” Alex said looking at Washington. 

  Washington smiled and looked at Alex “I wanted to say this when I entered, but why are you white, or well... mostly white”Washington blushed and still looked down at the smaller man. Washington’s posture was still perfect yet he seemed so nervous.

 

((Alex POV))

  “I came here as a bastard and orphan and some slave catchers decided to take me. In the auction His Majesty wanted the finest and when he saw me he had to have me. I guess it’s better than out there, maybe...” I frowned and rubbed his back and arms. He hated it here and wanted to leave so bad. I watched Washington’s posture falter as he kneeled down and placed a hand upon my shoulder. Unexpectedly he pulled me into a hug. I collapsed and started to cry. Suddenly I felt nothing but his arms. As I cried I heard whispering to a guard, I should be the one leading him. I was going to be punished for this. I just wanted to die at this point. It wasn’t worth it.

  I felt my body rest against something soft and I sunk into whatever it was. I was still crying but this time a hand was placed on the small of my back. I looked up and saw that Washington was still there “S-sir you shouldn’t b-be doing this. H-his Ma—” I was shut up when he interrupted me.

 

  “That sad excuse for a man will step nowhere near you. From now on I request you by my side while you are not serving the king” Washington said and made me look at him. That’s when he must have seen the marking “Is that a-“ 

  “Slave number” I said frowning and sat up looking at him. I wasn’t done crying but I felt slightly safer with Washington. “It happe-“ a gourd came in and interrupted.

  “His Majesty has requested Alexander come to his study immediately” he said and grabbed my arm pulling me forcefully. I would’ve yelped if I hadn’t been used to this. I followed him and knew what was to come. Once I reached his study I was pushed in and forced to the ground.

  “Your Majest-“ I attempted to speak and was immediately cut off by him. I shut up and looked down.

  “I have been informed that within your tour with Sir Washington that you started to cry o n t o him which is very inappropriate as you know. Come here Hamilton” he said pointing at the floor in front of him. I turned around and grabbed his dagger. I wanted to run away, but it results in worse punishment if I did. I already knew what to do and I sat were he pointed and turned away. I took off my coat, vest, and shirt. Then I sat and placed my hands onto my knees.

  Within a few second I felt the knife pressed against my back. It dug into my skin and he dragged it across my back. I whimpered as I felt blood drip down my back. He did this until I was almost passed out. I was dragged off to be bandaged and  my clothes were grabbed in the process. I passed out in the infirmary, when I woke up it wasn’t as I suspected...

  


	2. Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title states it all. Upon Alexander’s waking he can’t work with his situation. It’s unbearable and all he wants is Washington.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m gonna continue in First person pov’s. Also there will be a smut chapter at some point, but there will be a fluff version of the same chapter. Im just letting you know now since I have the story planned.

Upon my awakening I only saw darkness. No, I was in a cell. One were ‘His Majest’ would store a slave if they had been bad, or done something wrong. I had only been here a handful of times. I was dressed in nothing and my uniform was displayed in front of me. They usually would do this to let us realize we had done something wrong and allow us to feel our punishment. I couldn’t find it in myself to sit up as I felt the pain within me. Now I would have a worse fate.

“Hamilton, get up. even tough you ar within punishment you have a job. Today, since you are within punishment.you will be cleaning horse shit from the stables” he had to stifle his laugh as I glared at him. I’ve always found punishment to be more brutal than my job being downgraded. I would Return to normal chores tomorrow, but today I must push through the agonizing pain.

I pulled on the shirt and pants they threw at me and put on my boots. I was pushed out of the cell by a guard and shoved op the stairs. I hit my nose on a step while they kept shoving me and got a bloody nose. I wiped away the blood and continued up the step as I kept weakening. I stumbled outside and to. The stables, I attempted to grab the wheelbarrow and the shovel and settled for one at a time. I groaned in pain as I pushed through. During my chore I felt the ground dissapear as i fell. When I hit the ground I looked up to see three guards grinning.

I shut my eyes and took the blows when they finally came to a stop. I looked up only to see sir Washington standing there with his fist balled and red. I feared he’d hit me until I noticed the three guards passed out next to me. I stood up and attempted to not swerve. He pulled me up and picked me up. I looked at him as he spoke angrily.

“Either George is going to listen to me or I’m buying you out as my own” he said and brushed away one of my stray hairs. I felt my surrounding fade away as I passed out in hid arms gripping his jacket. I awoke to some loud talk. It was ‘His Majesty’s’ voice I heard first talking... arguing? Then I heard Washington’s voice, smooth like honey, but angry like a raging fire.

“You let him be treated like shit by everyone around him. I saw the markings on his back. You don’t expect me to just push that away and not think it was from you. You called for him last night and when he was dragged away I followed. I saw you carve into his skin. It’s sickening and horrible. He hasn’t spoken to me or anyone today or yesterday afterwards. I saw the cut along his throat and bruising. You’ve muted him George!” He screamed and I shrieked in on myself. I attempted to speak and sure enough nothing came out. I tried to lift myself and couldn’t, it hurt to much.

They noticed and ‘His Majesty’ and Washington turned to face me. Washington’s worried expression came back and he kneeled down beside me “Are you okay son?” He asked and I shook my head. He brushed my cheek and told me something that I thought I’d never hear from anyone. Even if it wasn’t perfect it was better than my current situation.

“I’m buying you from George” he said soothingly and my eyes slowly widened. I looked at the king who seemed to be a little saddened... I can’t believe it, but I think he might have been feeling guilty.

“We will discuss this war tomorrow. I request Alexander is taken to my room and given a doctor immediately. I will pay him as soon as I’ve finished talking to George” Washington said as he turned back to face George. I felt myself lifted again by some of the same guards. They looked even more guilty and handled me with care... for once. Once in the room a doctor met me. I looked at him and nodded. First I was placed on the bed and I got my shirt off with a little help. He asked me to point to were it hurt and I pointed on either of my sides, my chest, my back, my arms, my legs, and my hip. He frowned and had me point to where it hurt most. I pointed to my back, right ankle, and chest. He nodded and had me lay on my stomach.

  I felt the pain and a soft groan came out. It was the first noise I had made in a day. I felt a sting and soon realized he was cleaning the wounds on my back. I soon felt a sharp object pierce my skin and realized he was stitching some of the wounds. Soon after I felt a bandage being placed upon my back and I was pulled to sit up straight as he wrapped the bandages around  me. I was staring at the ceiling as I was layed on my back And he had felt my chest explaining that I had 2 broken ribs, but they we’re minor and would heal completely in 3 days. 

  After he was completely finished saying I had a broken ankle and wrapped it he walked out to Washington and collected his pay. I was slightly elevated enough to see Washington walk in. I smiled faintly at him as he settled by my side and place down a hand upon my shoulder. I leaned into the touch as I felt myself drift off.

I awoke to Washington asleep still kneeling next to me. I faintly smiled and rocked his shoulder. I reached for a notepad. He awoke and saw my struggle. He grabbed the notepad and a quill for me. I politely took it and wrote ‘I’m sorry to awake you sir, but I am very thirsty’ he must have been shocked at how fast I wrote and hurried off to get me water. He came back shortly from the restroom and had a cup filled with water.

I took the water and smiled at him. I took the notepad again ‘I hope being under your command will be better than him’ I smiled and snickered as a tear left my eye. I was telling the truth, but the emotions from being beat we’re getting to me. I wanted to get up and I tried, but it was to painful. He said I needed 3 days for my chest to be healed and I soon realized that’s what I had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new mute alexander in inspired by a fanfiction I read called “Muda”. It’s a beautiful love story and it’s under Hamilton. Search it and enjoy a beautiful story that isn’t yet to continue. Next time we will skip those three agonizing days. Yay for no cliffhanger


	3. The Tutor and the Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets to know George a little more as they make their way back to the America’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna be updating weekly now as it works for my schdule, so expect a new chapter every Saturday or Sundayd

I was sitting on a chair and there was a cane next to me that I had been using for my limp. I was staring out into the vast wide blue sea upon the pior. I felt the wind blowing through my hair as I did not have it down today. I was grippingnmy brown journal in my hands brushing my fingers along the cover. My legs were hanging off the edge as they were joined by another pair. Mr.Washington was seated next to me.

“How are you feeling Alex” He asked and I turned to him and wrote in my book “I’m doing well, I wish I could talk. The doctor says I might not be able to ever talk again” I frowned. And looked back into the water admiring the fish swimming below my feet.

“Well George and I could not come to a settlement and has somehow politely given us a ship to take us back to America” George said to me, I looked up at him with an obvious expression that I don’t even remember being on a ship without chains. I felt a hand on my back and he hugged me. He’s been doing this more often and I’d be lying if I said the touch wasn’t comforting.

Later that day we were boarding the ship with the very few belongings I had. I was glued to Washington’s side afraid of every living soul. I was lead to a cabin with Washington and I respectfully took the crappier bed. He seemed to notice what I did but tri d to shrug it off. He sat on his bed and was removing his coat and shirt. I nearly gasped at the amount of muffle he had as he changed into a casual long sleeve shirt. 

I pulled my legs onto the bed and immediately started spasing. I felt a tear with one of the stitches on my back and the first noise I had made since the incident was whimpering. I cried and layed on my front side on the cot crying as blood leaked through my torn cloth shirt. Washington was making words but I couldn’t comprehend him.

((Washington’s POV))   
Alexander seemed to be admiring me as I changed which I was quite fond of because of my cockiness and knowing I looked decent. Then I saw him crawl in on himself and start wimpering. I got increasingly concerned as he layed down and started bleeding. 

“Alex, are you okay, you’re bleeding?” I asked him with concern. I gave up and walked over to him. I wasn’t blushing from taking off his shirt since there was nothing too it. I would treat him as I treated Martha before she left. I saw a broken line of stitches on the small of his back. I removed what was left of them and dug through my bag. I found a flask, and a first aid from a battle. I slightly pushed on his back to keep him still as I took the shirt cloth and doused it in the liquor and placed it on the wound for a full minute trying to not focus on the immense pain the poor boy was in. 

I finally finished the last row of stitches and noticed he had passed out. I wrapped it in a cotton roll and brushed his hair from his face, I admired his beauty for a quick moment and pulled a blanket over him. I sat upon my own bed and removed my shirt and pants attempting to fall asleep. I could not find sleep sam I worried over him all night...


End file.
